Sempre Milo
by gota gelada
Summary: Você também já teve um coração quebrado, se arrependeu e quis consertar o passado! Mas será que se consegue reaver o tempo perdido?


**Disclaymer:** Blábláblá... e blá.

**Atenção:** Conteúdo yaoístico.

**Notas da Autora:** Enjoy it!

* * *

**Sempre Milo**

Voltava pra casa feliz, ou nem tanto assim, mas _quase_ feliz. Admirava a cidade que se descortinava através da janela. Sorria satisfeito. A promoção chegara, seus esforços eram reconhecidos afinal. Muita coisa havia ficado pra trás, tanto tempo havia passado. Chegaria em sua casa e comemoraria feliz.

Sozinho.

Talvez devesse convidar alguém para jantar.

Shaka? Não, estava na classe de MBA uma hora dessas. Afrodite? Seu novo negócio ia a todo vapor e o absorvia completamente, no geral só voltava pra casa bem tarde. Não. Seus amigos de estudo, trabalho, ou mesmo da turma de alemão não seriam a opção que desejava. Tinha que ser alguém especial, alguém íntimo como somente os namorados o seriam.

Milo...

Só ele seria perfeito!

E óbvio que não era seu namorado! Por que se lembrar dele então?

Por que era estranho recordar como conversavam juntos. Nunca concordavam em nada, não faziam as coisas da mesma maneira, nem sequer gostavam dos mesmos assuntos, porém era dele que se lembrava quando pensava em uma companhia ideal.

Agradável.

Agradável e perfeito era o tempo que passava a seu lado, falando sobre coisas importantes ou sobre coisa alguma. Somente com ele poderia comentar como apreciara o tom azulado das violetas que o fizera filosofar sobre a condição humana. Engraçado como apenas com _ele_ sentia-se à vontade para dizer tudo que lhe bagunçava ou apenas aparecia pela mente.

Especial.

O único que gostaria de ter ao lado neste momento e, fatalmente, não o teria.

Quando foi que perdera aquela intimidade? Quando foi que o perdera? Por que sempre ele? Não havia outros?

Outros?

Nunca houve pessoa alguma além de Milo em sua vida. Permanecera sozinho, sem que conseguisse resposta para o porquê disso. Simplesmente o tempo passou sem sem buscar alguém. Pensava sobre o assunto e considerava a si mesmo meio anormal.

Não! Esses pensamentos estavam desconexos demais. Tinha que conseguir chegar ao cerne da questão. O que ocorrera de verdade entre Milo e ele? Mesmo que tivesse meditado milhões de vezes, obrigou-se a isso mais uma vez.

Conheceram-se no colégio, talvez com doze ou treze anos, nem se lembrava mais. Não tinha sido tão marcante, e nem mesmo gostou, por que foi obrigado a trocar de classe e óbvio que preferia ficar onde estavam os colegas, eram melhores. E Milo fazia parte daquele grupo, barulhentos e baderneiros, que em absoluto não era o seu.

Mantinha-se afastado, no intervalo divertia-se com os livros da biblioteca, ficar com os outros e suas conversas chatas sobre ídolos e futebol não o interessava. Preferia imensamente viajar pelo mundo da sua imaginação vasculhando culturas e comportamentos através de suas leituras. Tanto que se sentia muito maduro pelas experiências vividas artificialmente. Acabou criando uma imagem negativa da humanidade. Com treze anos esperava crescer, trabalhar e morrer deixando meramente algum legado científico para a sociedade. Era tudo que podia fazer por ela.

Apenas o conheceu "de verdade" quando fizeram um trabalho de ciências juntos. Eles e mais uns cinco ou seis alunos. E queria um trabalho perfeito, mostrar suas capacidades intelectuais dava-lhe um prazer enorme. Combinaram que se reuniriam em casa de Milo e preparara o material necessário para a pesquisa. No entanto, ao chegar à casa do colega foi recebido em meio de um monte de cachorros. Primeiro, detestava cachorros. Segundo, ninguém tinha começado nada! Estavam comendo misto-quente e julgando pelo estado da cozinha, estavam nisso há algumas horas. Quando pensou que a comilança tinha chegado ao fim, começou a expor suas idéias, afinal era uma feira de ciências e tinha que ser estupendo, mas Milo era dispersivo demais, não agüentava ficar parado muito tempo, meia hora depois o interrompeu abruptamente chamando todos à rua.

Os garotos sacaram uma bola sabe-se lá de onde e iniciaram uma partida de _queimada_. Revoltara-se, claro! Tinha ido fazer um trabalho e não brincar de bola! Mas Milo nem o ouviu, agarrando-o pelo pescoço o empurrou à "quadra", leia-se meio-da-rua com umas linhas riscadas com pedaço de tijolo de construção. No começo de má vontade, não saiu do lugar. Porém quando foi _queimado_ seu sangue ferveu com toda a competitividade que havia em si, e descobriu-se jogando ferrenhamente! Voltou pra casa suado e cansado observando o poente vermelho do horizonte. Não imaginava que fosse tão bom brincar de bola com outras pessoas de sua idade. Eles eram tão infantis! Mas o fato era que se divertira, embora não soubesse disso na época.

Ainda contemplando a paisagem externa à janela, riu-se das suas memórias. Depois dessa "reunião de trabalho" teve várias outras. Sempre em casa de Milo e com variações das distrações, como o dia em que fizeram a brincadeira do copo. Ridículo! Ou então quando operaram um bicho de pelúcia para ver se tinha mesmo um punhal dentro, como dizia uma lenda urbana.

O trabalho foi um fracasso total, ficou chateado na época, mas agradecia internamente por esses momentos terem existido. Eram lembranças que o faziam ver que sua adolescência não foi tão ruim assim, apesar de tudo, foi feliz.

Toda a nostalgia da certeza que esses momentos não mais voltariam o atingiu dolorosamente. Não haveria mais aquela displicência tranqüila de um final de tarde ao lado dos colegas.

Respirou fundo, a cidade brilhava no através do início da noite por trás de suas janelas, não podia viver de lembranças. Mas, não podia evitar de lembrar que foi a partir de então que começou a fase que mais sentia saudades em sua vida. A época em que tinha um companheiro certo para tudo o que fazia, por que sempre era Milo! Todas as atividades, trabalhos, pesquisas, cinemas, teatros e até jogos eram com ele. Sem perceber o loiro mudou o seu jeito de ser. Abrira-se. Já não ficava eternamente na biblioteca, apesar de ainda estar constantemente lendo, conversava mais, passava o intervalo com Milo e mais alguns amigos.

Mas... tudo muda, e Milo mudou de escola quando passaram para o colegial. Teve raiva dele. O que ele ia caçar em outra escola? Ficou triste. Voltou a se enfiar pelas bibliotecas. Talvez fosse sua sina viver sozinho. No entanto, aquela festa ocorreu uns três meses depois deles começarem os estudos em escolas separadas. Foi quando aconteceu o instante de que mais se arrependia na vida! Já notara que Milo o olhava diferente, largava qualquer companhia para ficar com ele. Com o tempo habituou-se a essa necessidade do amigo, e sentia-se estranho quando sua presença não era requisitada pelo loiro. No fundo, pode ser que até mesmo esperava por algo...

E Milo, nervoso, pediu totalmente sem jeito, por um beijo. Esperava _por algo_, mas não quer dizer que saberia o que fazer se virasse realidade! Não queria só um beijo de Milo, queria muito mais. E queria um romance, embora na época não soubera reconhecer o sentimento, se soubesse talvez então o estrago seria menor. Por que simplesmente recusou. Pensou ser melhor preservar a amizade do que se arriscar. Fora um covarde, e no afã de tudo ter, tudo perdeu.

Milo, entretanto, não desistiu tão fácil. Tentou outras vezes, o que acontece é que Camus, de posse da certeza do amor de Milo, resolveu que não precisava ter pressa. Milo era estabanado demais e meio irresponsável também, chegava sempre atrasado e nunca se lembrava de ligar. E deixou o tempo passar aguardando alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. A estranheza de suas recusas sem razão e suas atividades cada vez mais intensas com o ingresso na faculdade o fizeram se afastar lentamente. Não soube exatamente quando romperam a comunicação. Os encontros foram se escasseando até pararem de vez. Imaginava-se amigo de Milo para sempre, não supunha que algo do tipo pudesse acontecer...

No entanto, ainda tinham amigos em comum, e através deles se reencontraram.

Afrodite organizou uma festa para comemorar seus vinte e um anos, naturalmente convidou todos os seus amigos e praticamente intimou Milo a ir. Fez questão de frizar esse fato ao ruivo. Camus sentiu uma esperançazinha de consertar o passado brotar! Quem sabe Milo não pensou a mesma coisa? Com o melhor dos ânimos vestiu-se cuidadosamente, penteou bem os cabelos e perfumou-se com esmero. Milo haveria de notar, então talvez, no final da festa, pudessem conversar, pelo menos para esclarecer, precisava dizer a Milo tudo que sentia sobre ele.

Porém cada esperança, desde as mais banais até as estupidamente absurdas, foram devastadas quando Milo entrou segurando a mão de uma moça, apresentando-a como namorada. Camus sentiu um nó na garganta e tentou disfarçar um sorriso amarelo, mas era difícil. Imagine! Milo podia gostar de outra pessoa além dele?! Absurdo! Ele mesmo nunca pudera gostar de mais ninguém...

Como assim? Então gostava de Milo? Sempre soube que sim. Só mesmo por orgulho, um orgulho completamente inútil, não pudera declarar-se antes, nem pra si próprio. Milo e outra pessoa! Nem faria questão de decorar-lhe o nome, era somente uma presença estranha ao lado do loiro. A moça nem era bonita. Então porquê? Por que o trocara?

Não era aparência. Então se concluía que era o seu jeito o principal motivo. Mas Milo não parecia se importar com seu modo de ser. A verdade fazia cada fibra do seu corpo se contorcer. Milo não o trocara, foi o próprio Camus que o recusou, e finalmente, havia entendido o significado de um não. A diferença é que, ao contrário de se lamentar eternamente, seguiu em frente.

Sentiu-se derrotado, e óbvio, arrasado. Milo agora tinha alguém, tinha trabalho, estudos, toda uma vida na qual não o incluía. Sabendo que jamais poderia tratar do assunto imparcialmente, e não querendo estragar a festa, despediu-se discretamente e foi embora. Não havia mais espaço para si e suas esperanças tolas em uma festa alegre.

Caminhando pelas ruas, os olhos se embrumaram. As lágrimas haviam chegado. Impediu, tentou pelo menos, que elas passassem, mas eram grandes demais e forçaram a saída. Era um choro amargo e rancoroso. Não trazia alívio, somente mais agonia. O vácuo que destrói a matéria. Resolveu que não ficaria sozinho. Não aquela noite. Não suportaria voltar para casa, sua sala vazia, seu quarto soltitário, as janelas fechadas, os cômodos o sufocando em silêncio e angústia.

Dirigiu-se a uma boate qualquer. Qualquer um para suprir uma dor bem específica. Como sempre soube, sem dar muita importância, era belo e não precisou se esforçar para encontrar companhia. E ele se apresentou da maneira como queria, sem rosto, sem nome. Entregou seu corpo, permitiu os beijos sem paixão e as carícias vulgares apenas para saber como era se sentir tocado, desejado. Embora não conseguisse corresponder ao desejo cada vez mais ardente do outro, seguia como um acéfalo.

Tinha tido seu primeiro encontro com um completo desconhecido. Sim, era um romântico! Talvez esse tenha sido seu maior erro, o desejo tão intenso de viver um sonho o fez mergulhar em ilusão. Querendo ter o romance perfeito acabou tendo nenhum. Agora em vez de ter em seus braços alguém que ternamente se enroscasse neles, tinha apenas alguém que usava seu corpo sem carinho.

Era destrutivo. Aquilo não resolvia nada, não aliviou nada. Em casa tomou um banho demorado e chorou, chorou até dormir. Acordou e sentiu-se ridículo, então nunca mais procurou por Milo. Evitava até qualquer possibilidade de encontrá-lo. Algo que, dado as circunstâncias, nem era tão difícil...

Mas agora... Agora precisava dele! Precisava vê-lo e falar as mesmas bobagens de antes. Precisava sentir como seria um beijo seu, precisava saber como seria uma vida a dois compartilhada com ele, por que só agora percebia que não queria ficar sozinho, mas só queria ficar com alguém se esse alguém fosse Milo... Percebera só agora, e poderia ser tarde demais! Mas, pela última vez, tentaria. Parou o carro, observando a lua gorda e bonita começar seu caminho no céu, decidiu. Ligaria, naquele instante, e bem, veria qual seria sua reação. Talvez tivesse terminado com a namorada. Ou não... Porém precisava conversar, precisava dizer o quanto sentia falta dele, precisava falar...

Mas como lhe dizer "amo você"?

Suprimiu suas inseguranças, ao menos dessa vez, agiria conforme seu coração pedia e enfrentaria as conseqüências. Simples assim!

Sacando o celular discou o número.

O primeiro toque se fez ouvir, o medo de ter ninguém para lhe atender e o medo_ dele_ atender fazia as borboletas voarem gelado na sua barriga.

O segundo toque.

O terceiro.

O quarto...

Click!

- _Alô_?

Suou frio ao ouvir a voz que recenhecia tão bem! Um brilho lunar parecia abençoar o momento, as cartas estavam lançadas e não teria medo de apostar tudo dessa vez.

- Alô, Milo!

000

_Love of my life  
don´t leave me  
You´ve taken my heart  
you now desert me  
Love of my life  
can´t you see  
Bring it back  
bring it back  
Don´t take it away from me  
Because you don´t know  
What it means to me_

You will remember  
When this is blown over  
when everything´s all  
by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there  
at your side  
to remind you  
How I still love you  
I still love you  
Back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me  
Love of my life_  
Love of my life..._

_

* * *

_

**NA.:** Nah! Termina assim mesmo... A vida é um jogo amigos, se todos ganhassem não haveriam ganhadores...


End file.
